There are products on the market that allow a user to practice or be trained in tracheostomy care, but these products are aimed at creating a lifelike visual representation of the patient. However, the present inventor recognizes that it is important for a user or trainee to experience the tactile sensations of inserting a tracheotomy tube, and performing other procedures or activities regarding the tracheostomy. Also, the majority of products currently on the market are large, expensive, and bulky.
In summary, there is still a need for a tracheostomy trainer device that allows a user to gain experience in the tactile sensation of inserting a tracheotomy tube and in performing other procedures on a patient that has a tracheostomy.